A Love Story
by tyadiptya
Summary: Conan bingung. Manakah yang harus dia pilih, Ayumi Yoshida, ataukah Ai Haibara. Setelah apa yang dia alami selama ini, serta kenangannya dengan seorang gadis saat usianya masih 5 tahun, kini dirinya sadar, siapa yang harus dia pilih. ConAi fic, slight CoAy. Warning!OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll. Author baru, mohon bantuannya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Perkenalkan, aku tyadiptya, seorang _silent reader_ yang mulai coba-coba menjadi author.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama aku, dengan pairing favoritku: ConanXAi!

Sebagai seorang author baru, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya!

Oke, langsung saja kita lanjut ke cerita!

.

.

A Story Love

Detective Conan Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Maaf, hanya Aoyama Gosho yang berhak atas ini. Saya hanya meminjam nama karakter dan sedikit ceritanya saja

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Hai, Ai!" sapa Conan sambil masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS SMA Teitan tersebut. Sementara Ai yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setumpuk kertas penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan dan angka-angka yang cukup memusingkan.

"Hai, Conan. Mana Ayumi?" tanya Ai sambil tersenyum. Matanya kembali menatap kertas-kertas dan buku-buku di atas mejanya.

"Ah, Ayumi. Dia sedang bersama temannya di kantin, menunggu bel pulang. Kamu nggak pergi ke kantin?" kali ini, Conan balik bertanya.

"Aku masih ada tugas menyusun data keuangan saat drama "The Phantom of the Opera". Lagipula, aku bawa bekal, kok. Kamu mau?" kata Ai sambil membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan 2 kotak makan.

"Boleh?" tanya Conan sambil menarik kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ambil saja. Aku bawa dua, kok. Ini," kata Ai sambil memberikan kotak bekalnya.

Conan langsung membuka kotak makan tersebut. "Wah, pai lemon. Benar nggak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja," ucap Ai sambil mengambil potongan pai lemon di kotak makan yang lain. "Sengaja aku bawa lebih, siapa tahu ada yang mau."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Conan mulai membuka topik percakapan. "Saat drama 'The Phantom of the Opera' kemarin aktingmu sebagai Christine bagus juga."

"Thanks untuk pujiannya. Lagipula, aktingmu sebagai Raoul bagus kok," balas Ai mulai fokus dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Conan! Kamu di sini rupanya," suara seseorang langsung menghentikan percakapan antara Conan dan Ai.

"Memangnya kamu tahu tempat lain yang biasa aku kunjungi? Biasanya, kan, cuma di kelas, perpustakaan dan ruang OSIS, Ayumi," balas Conan sambil berjalan mendekati Ayumi Yoshida yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Oh ya, minta uang buat belanja lagi, ya!" kata Ayumi dengan ceria, sementara Conan hannya mendesah pelan.

"Bukannya kemarin sudah ya?" gumam Conan kesal.

"Please..." kata Ayumi dengan nada merayu. Conan langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Thank you, sayang," kata Ayumi setelah menerima uang tersebut, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Conan. Sementara Ai tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pasangan tersebut. Tak lama, terdengar bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Ah, bel pulang," gumam Ai sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Bawa pulang saja," jawab Ai sambil mengemasi kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang bertebaran di mejanya.

"Yakin?" gumam Conan. "Apa nggak apa-apa?"

Ai kembali tersenyum. "Bawa saja. Lagipula, beban tasku jadi sedikit ringan."

"Thanks," jawab Conan. "Besok aku bawa kotak makannya lagi. Oh ya, pai lemonnya enak, lho."

"Makasih," balas Ai singkat sambil tersenyum.

 ** _Conan Pov_**

Ah ya, namaku Conan Edogawa, anak dari Yusaku Edogawa, pemilik bisnis "Edogawa Corporation". Aku sekolah di SMA Teitan, dan kini aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Dan, aku juga menjadi Ketua OSIS SMA Teitan.

Aku memiliki banyak teman, dan semuanya adalah anak populer. Aku sendiri adalah Ketua OSIS sekaligus striker ace Klub Sepakbola dan wakil ketua Klub Sepakbola.

Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif juga striker ace dan ketua Klub Sepakbola. Dia menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS 1. Wajahnya mirip denganku, karena kami berdua masih memiliki hubungan saudara.

Ran Mouri, pacar dari Shinichi yang merupakan wakil ketua Klub karate, dan juga menjadi Sekretaris 3 OSIS.

Heiji Hattori, orang asli Kansai yang merupakan ketua klub Kendo dan menjadi Sekretaris OSIS 2. Ayahnya adalah Inspektur terkenal di wilayah Kansai.

Kazuha Toyama, pacar dari Heiji. Dia juga berasal dari Kansai dan menjadi ketua klub Aikido juga menjabat sebagai Bendahara OSIS 3. Ayahnya merupakan bawahan dari Ayah Heiji.

Sonoko Suzuki, putri sekaligus penerus "Suzuki Financial Group" yang didirikan oleh kakeknya. Dia merupakan Bendahara 1 OSIS.

Makoto Kyogoku, pacar dari Sonoko. Dia adalah ketua Klub Karate. Dia menjadi Seksi Kurikulum dan Pendidikan 1 OSIS.

Kaito Kuroba, putra tunggal dari seorang pesulap legendaris keluarga Kuroba. Dia sendiri mampu menunjukkan sulap yang dipelajarinya. Dia menjabat sebagai Seksi Kurikulum dan Pendidikan 3 OSIS.

Aoko Nakamori, pacar dari Kaito. Ayahnya adalah Inspektur sama seperti Ayahnya Heiji. Dia menjadi Seksi Kurikulum dan Pendidikan 2 OSIS.

Saguru Hakuba, bangsawan terkenal dari timur. Dia juga detektif, sama seperti Shinichi. Dia menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS 2.

Akako Koizumi, seorang peramal handal. Biasanya, ramalannya selalu tepat sasaran dan tidak pernah melenceng sedikitpun. Dia menjadi Bendahara OSIS 3.

Ayumi Yoshida, pacarku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia disebut "Hell Angel" karena sikapnya semena-mena dengan orang lain. Dia menjadi ketua Klub Paduan Suara.

Dan yang terakhir, Ai Haibara. Dia sering disebut sebagai "Angel" karena sikapnya. Dia berkebalikan 180 derajat jika dibandingkan dengan Ayumi. Dan, dia juga menjabat sebagai Sekretaris 1 OSIS juga menjadi ketua Klub Memasak.

Akan tetapi, Ai tidak pernah dekat dengan Ayumi. Wajar saja, karena Ayumi bersifat pencemburu. Dan lagi, Ai selalu menolongku, berkebalikan dengan Ayumi yang lebih sering membuatku susah.

"Aku pulang," gumam Conan dengan lesu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Conan," sambut ibunya, Yukiko Edogawa, seorang artis terkenal di Jepang sambil tersenyum.

"Wah wah, sepertinya anak kita sedang ada masalah, nih," kata ayahnya, Yusaku Edogawa, pemimpin dari "Edogawa Corporation" sambil membaca koran.

"Yah, masalah tentang Ayumi," gumam Conan sambil melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih bersih di rumahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Yukiko sambil duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Uang," kata Conan sambil menghela napas. "Ayumi minta uang lagi. Entah kapan dia akan berhenti meminta uang lagi."

"Wanita memang begitu. Tapi beberapa diantaranya tidak juga, kok," jawab Yusaku.

"Bersabarlah. Dia sedang dalam masa peralihan dari anak-anak menuju remaja dewasa," sambung Yukiko.

"Aku ragu kalau dia itu gadis yang dulu aku temui di Taman Beika. Sepertinya bukan Ayumi, deh," gumam Conan sambil menerawang. Teringat, sebuah kenangan manis saat dulu dia masih berumur 5 tahun.

 _Flashback_

"Ibu, aku ke kolam kecil yang di sana, ya!" kata Conan sambil menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya dan menunjuk tempat yang dia maksud.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Conan!" balas ibunya.

Conan, yang membawa kotak makannya langsung berlari menuju bangku di dekat kolam yang dia maksud. Di sana, duduk seorang anak perempuan memakai topi yang sedang melihat kolam kecil di depan kursi taman tersebut.

"Hai," sapa Conan sambil berjalan mendekati anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hai," balas anak perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Anak tersebut menggeser posisi duduknya, seolah-olah memberi tempat duduk untuk Conan. Conan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau?" tanya Conan sambil membuka kotak makannya dan menyodorkan pai buah.

"Apa boleh?" tanya anak tersebut. Conan mengangguk sebagai balasannya dan menyodorkan kotak makannya kembali. Kali ini, anak tersebut mengambil pai buah tersebut.

"Terima kasih," balas anak tersebut, lalu memakannya. Conan ikut memakan pai tersebut.

"Oh ya," Conan memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa kamu pakai topi?"

Terlihat, anak tersebut sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Conan. "Aku malu. Warna rambutku berbeda dengan orang lain."

"Memang, warna rambutmu apa?" tanya Conan penasaran. Belum sempat anak tersebut menjawab, hembusan angin sore menerbangkan topi yang dipakai anak tersebut.

"Ah..." gumam anak tersebut sambil menatap topinya yang terbang. Terlihat, rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan seleher bergelombang yang terlihat sangat indah diterpa sinar matahari sore.

"Rambutmu..." gumam Conan pelan. Dia terdiam melihat warna rambut yang sangat indah tersebut.

Anak perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya, seolah dia tak mau melihat Conan mengejek rambutnya yang berwarna langka. Tapi, Conan malah mengambil sehelai daun maple yang gugur di sekitarnya.

"Aku malah suka, kok," kata Conan sambil tersenyum, membuat anak tersebut melihat Conan. "Habis, warnanya sama seperti daun maple ini. Coklat kemerahan."

Anak itu akhirnya tersenyum. Diambilnya daun maple di sekitarnya, lalu membandingkan daun tersebut dengan rambutnya.

"Kau benar," kata anak tersebut, lalu tertawa. "Warnanya sama seperti daun maple ini. Awalnya, aku malu punya rambut dengan warna seperti. Meskipun, warna rambut ibuku juga seperti ini."

Conan tersenyum. "Nggak perlu malu dengan warna rambut. Lagipula, warna rambutnya seperti warna rambut ibuku, kok."

"Conan! Ayo pulang!" panggil ibunya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!" kata Conan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Daaahh..." balas anak tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Conan langsung berjalan bersama orangtuanya. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kenangannya dengan anak tersebut.

"Gawat!" pekik Conan. "Aku lupa belum membawa kotak makanku!"

"Sudahlah, ambil saja lagi," kata ayahnya.

"Tapi ini sudah jauh dari kolam tadi," gumam Conan. Dia juga baru ingat, dia belum menanyakan nama anak tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah," kata ibunya berusaha menghibur Conan. "Pulang, yuk! Nanti kita beli lagi."

"Ayo, ayo!" ajak Conan dengan semangat, sambil menggandeng tangan kedua orangtuanya.

 _Flashback Off_

"Aku lupa belum menanyakan namanya, tapi aku ingat warna rambutnya," kata Conan.

"Memang warna rambutnya apa?" tanya Yukiko penasaran.

"Seperti daun maple," gumam Conan. "Coklat kemerahan. Dan itu bukan Ayumi."

"Kalau bukan Ayumi, kenapa kamu pacaran dengannya?" tanya Yusaku.

Conan menunduk. "Entahlah. Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu dia sekolah di mana."

"Suatu saat," Yukiko tersenyum. "Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, aku lupa," gumam Conan sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan dalam tasnya. "Aku diberi pai lemon oleh Ai, temanku sekaligus sekretaris OSIS."

Sepertinya Conan tidak sadar akan pandangan aneh kedua orangtuanya. Dia asyik menyantap pai lemon yang diberikan Ai kepadanya.

"Conan," gumam Yukiko. "Bukannya ini kotak makanmu yang dulu tertinggal saat di taman dulu ya?"

"Hah?" pekik Conan kaget. Buru-buru dia melihat kotak makan tersebut. Kotak makan berwarna biru bergambar aneka macam bola, mulai dari bola basket, bola voli, bola sepak, dan juga bola tenis. Terdapat bekas stiker nama di bagian bawahnya. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang kotak makannya yang dulu tertinggal di taman.

"Berarti, yang membawa kotak makan ini anak yang dulu kamu temui di taman itu," kata Yusaku.

"Siapa yang membawanya?" tanya Yukiko penasaran.

"Anak perempuan bernama Ai Haibara. Dia temanku sekaligus sekretaris 1 OSIS," jawab Conan.

"Berarti, dia itu anak yang dulu kamu temui itu," kata Yukiko bersemangat.

"Sepertinya iya deh," balas Conan. "Warna rambutnya memang mirip dengan warna dau maple. Model rambutnya juga sama, hanya sekarang lebih panjang, sampai pundaknya."

"Kenapa kamu nggak berpacaran dengan dia?" tanya Yusaku.

"Habis, dia baru pindah 1 tahun yang lalu, saat aku kelas 2-B," lanjut Conan.

"Kenapa kamu nggak minta putus dengan Ayumi, dan berpacaran dengan anak yang bernama Ai itu?" kata Yukiko menyarankan.

"Akan kupikirkan," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah mulai mendapat pencerahan tentang identitas anak yang dulu dia temui di taman.

"Kenapa nggak kamu kasih lagi kotak makannya? Tapi, kamu isi sesuatu," ucap Yukiko menyarankan.

"Dia sepertinya suka pai buah," gumam Conan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau begitu, besok akan ibu buatkan," kata Yukiko bersemangat.

"Oke!" sahut Conan. Dia tak sabar memberikan kotak makan itu kepada Ai, gadis yang dia temui di taman saat dia berusia 5 tahun. Sejak awal bertemu, dia sudah merasa jatuh cinta dengan anak tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata...

RnR, please?


	2. Pengumuman Penting

Sebelum saya meng-update chapter selanjutnya, saya akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

Jujur, saya sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada cerita saya yang di-upload ke karena selama 2 minggu saya tidak berhubungan dengan internet maupun ffn. Sebab, selama 2 minggu tersebut paket internet saya habis. Lagipula, 4 hari yang lalu saya pergi _study tour_ bersama sekolah saya. Tentu saja, saya langsung kebingungan.

Hingga akhirnya, kemarin, hari Jumat, saya menemukan siapa pelakunya. Ternyata dia adalah teman saya, yang memakai akun Gmail dan akun ffn saya untuk meng-upload cerita saya. Saya kaget, tentu saja. Sebab, selama ini saya tidak pernah berniat meng-upload cerita saya ke ffn. Cerita yang saya buat hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang saya.

Dan, saya sendiri akui, cerita yang teman saya upload ini (A Story Love, yang ternyata teman saya salah ketik judul) sebenarnya ini saya buat 4 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, saya mohon maaf apabila ceritanya terkesan membosankan, karena saat itu saya belum terlalu ahli dalam membuat sebuah konflik atau masalah ataupun membuat cerita yang memiliki alur cerita yang bagus.

Oleh karena itu, saya merasa sangat sayang jika cerita ini dihapus. Terlebih lagi, saya sebenarnya memang berniat menjadi seorang author di ffn, hanya saja setelah saya pulang dari rumah sakit. Ya, saat ini saya masih dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit pneumonia yang saya derita sepulang dari _study tour._ Mungkin, saya baru bisa meng-upload chapter selanjutnya 1 minggu kemudian. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon agar para pembaca mau bersabar. Saya juga akan berusaha membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih menarik.

Akhir kata, saya undur diri.

Regards,

tyadiptya


End file.
